


Church Remembers

by KnittedWhit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All the stories are true, Gen, No one remembers their other life, Shadowhunters - Freeform, What if the stories were true but forgotten?, nobody except Church the Cat, what if only church the cat remembers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittedWhit/pseuds/KnittedWhit
Summary: The stories are true...but the TMI Gang doesn’t remember their lives as Shadowhunters. They think they are just the stories that Magnus writes to amuse his children. Only Church the Cat (still alive, still supernatural) remembers everything and he slips them into Magnus’ mind.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, Clary Fairchild & Jace Herondale, Clary Fairchild/Jace Herondale, Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Simon Lovelace, Isabelle Lightwood/Simon Lovelace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Church Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> I was joking that what if the end of The Shadowhunter Chronicles was us finding out that all the stories were in Church’s head. And then a story grew.

“”...The End.”

Christopher Churchill, better known as “Church”, jolted out of a sleep. The hazy silver of morning was just creeping in his window, sending pale slivers of light across the floor. He ruffled his hair with one hand. What a weird, WEIRD dream. Had he been...a cat??? 

With a yawn, he rolled over. His Golden Retriever, Jace, let out snort of protest as Church moved his feet. “Sorry Buddy.” He smiled, giving the dog a loving pat. Something flickered in his brain. Wait, hadn’t that guy in his dream been called Jace? The one with blond hair and gold eyes? That was strange too. And the girl with red hair and green eyes, her name had been Clary, the same as his sister’s Irish Setter. “What a crazy dream,” he muttered.”

\- 

Magnus looked up. “Well?!”

“Wait, you made us all animals???” Alec asked. 

“Yes, the yous in the book are animals, but boy-Church dreams he is cat-Church and the animal-yous are all people-yous,” Magnus smiled, closing the manuscript with a smile. “I think the boys will like it.”

“I don’t think ‘yous’ is a word. Also I’m still a little confused,” Alec admitted. 

“I think it is weird,” Jace interjected from his place on the couch, head in Clary’s lap. 

Clary smacked his head before admonishing him. “Hush, honey. I think it is adorable.”

“I’m a dog!” Jace said indignantly. 

“You’re a Golden Retriever! They are the best!” Clary protested, running her fingers through his hair. 

“True,” Jace conceded. 

“At least you’re a discernible breed,” Simon muttered from the floor where he sat next to Isabelle. “I’m a mutt.”

“But you’re MY mutt,” Izzy said, kissing his cheek.

“Says the Doberman Pinscher who could eat my face off,” Simon groaned. Isabelle grinned. 

“So the story is being told by a human version of Church, about the animal versions of us, but in the story, he is also dreaming we are people and he is a cat watching the stories unfold. So a story within a story within a story.” Alec said, getting up from the table. He dropped a kiss on Magnus’ head. “Ok, I guess that IS clever.” He called over his shoulder as he went down the hallway towards his sons’ rooms, where a toddler’s voice could be heard. Magnus smiled, looking around triumphantly. As long as Alec liked it, everyone knew Magnus didn’t care if the rest of them approved or not. 

“I still think it is a little weird,” Jace reiterated, sitting up and brushing back his hair. “But, okay, it IS a cool way to tell a story. Even if some of that stuff is nuts. Like, I died?”

“You came back,” Magnus pointed out. “I was mad at you that day. I got over it.” 

“Thanks,” Jace groused. 

“Well, I want to illustrate it for you!” Clary walked over to lean over Magnus’ shoulder. “I think the boys would like that.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, biscuit,” Magnus grinned at her. 

“Can we eat first?” Alec returned, holding 3 year old Rafe’s hand and carrying baby Max. Isabelle made gushy noises and lifted the baby out of his arms while Jace picked up and tossed a delighted Rafe high into the air. 

“Yes! BRUNCH!” Simon crowed, dodging the baby gym in the floor to fetch his and Izzy’s shoes. 

The happy group of siblings, mates, and children left for brunch in a whirlwind of shoes, diaper bags, and coats. 

Church the cat stretched on his windowsill after his humans left. He gave his face a wash, and then hopped delicately over onto the table to nose the manuscript Magnus had left. His yellow eyes glowed and the pages ruffled on their own. 

If only they remembered...

All the stories were true.


End file.
